


the power he holds

by T0TALLYSPIES



Series: the rabbit, the lynx, and the empire they built [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash Lynx Lives, Cute Okumura Eiji, Happy Ending, Italian Mafia, M/M, POV Outsider, Possessive Ash Lynx, Protective Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0TALLYSPIES/pseuds/T0TALLYSPIES
Summary: There was an unspoken rule amongst every gang members in New York City.Rule #1: Stay loyal to your alliances.Rule #2: Do. Not. Touch. Eiji Okumura.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: the rabbit, the lynx, and the empire they built [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127369
Comments: 12
Kudos: 299





	the power he holds

* * *

The name of Ash Lynx was enough to ignite fear in every sane man. If they were smart, they definitely knew better than to fuck with him. For one, he had various gangs to support him and no one could really blame them for supporting a gang leader as young as Ash. Because at the ripe age of eighteen, he was already doing more than every gang leader there was. Either you'd be thankful to have him on your side or fucking done for to have him as your enemy. 

Many believed that Ash was a devil walking amongst men and whether someone was religious or not, they wouldn't be surprised if Ash was Satan in the flesh. 

However, Ash Lynx was a mystery to everyone else. No one really knows what he's thinking unless he voiced out his thoughts which was a very,  _ very  _ rare thing to happen. The only person who manages to tame the wild lynx, was a naive Japanese guy named Eiji. 

Every gang that loitered around in New York has heard of Eiji, has known what he looks like and that itself was a recipe for disaster. Ash didn't like that many devils came to know who his precious angel was. Not only was it dangerous, but Ash didn't really like the thought of anybody else possibly having an interest on  _ his  _ Eiji. 

Nonetheless, due to his many alliances with various gangs, they never touched the Japanese bunny and instead, kept a close eye on him. 

Many believed that Eiji would be the sole reason to Ash's downfall. It was obvious that the boy didn't grow up in the streets. That he was probably sheltered and never once known violence until he came to America but every gang who was either an ally or an enemy to Ash Lynx had this unspoken agreement among them. 

_ Do not touch Eiji Okumura.  _

It was funny. It would be so easy to capture the boy and put a bullet in his head but almost everybody knew that hurting Eiji was the greatest sin anybody could ever commit and after seeing a certain incident, anyone who was smart knew better than to even approach the Japanese without coming across the Lynx first. 

Ah, that incident. Everyone could remember it as if it was yesterday. 

It was a party at Lee Yut-Lung's mansion. It was a party of some sorts to celebrate the success in establishing alliances with other gangs and the success of finishing the whole Banana Fish conspiracy. Everyone dressed their best and of course, Ash Lynx stood out the most along with Yut-Lung due to their striking features. 

But if there was anyone who had a forbidden beauty, it was Eiji. There was no denying that Eiji was a looker— he's really fucking cute. He was donned in a beautiful jet black and emerald green suit that made him look divine especially when his usual fluffy hair was now brushed back. He looked sophisticated, more mature, and fucking expensive. 

But despite it all, it was best not to pay the Japanese any attention even though a lot of these people itched to greet him out of respect but chose not to in fear of a certain devil that would snatch their lives away if they even as much as look at the Japanese bunny for more than five seconds. 

However, as successful as the party may be, stupidity cannot be helped. 

Power did things to people and Ash knew what his did. It all happened so fast, one moment he was basking in Eiji's beauty, all for his own to enjoy and drink up when a loud bang resonated in the spacious ballroom and a bullet came flying past near Eiji's feet. 

A missed shot. 

Ash did not hesitate to push Eiji behind him and snatch his gun out and immediately fired the gun to the perpetrator, instantly hitting him right in the middle of his chest before he fired another shot and blew his face off. 

Everyone had their defenses up but what they were most worried about was the devil in a burgundy suit that finally came out of its cage, murder swimming in his jade colored eyes as he stalked over to the small group of  _ traitors  _ that dared to hurt Eiji. 

_ His  _ Eiji. 

The group did not stand a chance and everyone stood there in place as Ash ruthlessly killed all of them and the Japanese had to jump right in because he knew that Ash would eventually sought out which gang the rats came from and whether they were a part of the scheme or not, Ash would finish them off. It was an instant bloodbath. 

However, everyone watched as a simple firm, yet gentle touch from Eiji, Ash instantly lowered his gun and without saying anything, walked away with his arm possessively wrapped around the Japanese's waist. 

"Take those bodies away." Yut-Lung would snap his fingers and almost instantly, his men began to do as they were told, "Whoever it is that knows who those  _ pests  _ are, come forward. It's better to settle this at once while the devil himself has not yet returned. God knows what he'll do to the lot of you." 

And with that, almost instantly, the party resumed while another group of people instantly met up with Yut-Lung to probably discuss that they had nothing to do with what had happened. Ever since then, they knew better than to do the unthinkable. 

Fabrizio was one of the people who saw that incident first hand. Being in the italian mafia, he was one of the first people who aided Ash Lynx in times of need. Provided his gang armories and men if need be. He and his boys hated Dino Golzine with every fiber of their body and instantly sided with Ash when they saw that he was fit enough to bring the fat fucker down. 

However, that very night was the same night that opened the eyes of his new recruits and when they reached their base, some of them did not hesitate to ask a question. 

"Boss, what the fuck happened there? I mean, just… what the fuck happened?" One of them asked and Fabrizio let out a sigh as he sat down on the leather couch and lit a cigarette up. 

"Sit down." He commanded gently to the group of recruits and nodded over to the couch in front of him while some of them stood up at the back with the others who had been in the game long before them. 

"I'm going to say this once and I will never say it again but I hope you fuckers get it to your fucking heads." Fabrizio took a drag of his cigarette and puffed out the smoke,  _ "Do not. Touch. Eiji. Okumura." _

"You mean that Japanese twink? He looks pretty harmless." One of them said. 

"That's exactly why you should not touch him." The Italian boss said and tapped his cigarette on the ash tray beside him, "If you see him out in the streets, leave him be. Do not talk to him, do not look at him unless he looks like he needs your help." 

"Why the fuck would we need to do that? What are we, his bodyguard?" 

"No, but he'll be yours." Fabrizio answered without missing a beat before letting out a sigh, "You saw what happened back there, yes? Bunch of stupid fuckers who tried to gun down the Japanese bunny. You know what their leader is doing right now? They're on their fucking hands and knees at this moment. Begging for their lives." 

"I don't get it, boss…" One of them said and Fabrizio somehow softened at this because he didn't expect the rookies to understand it. 

"Ash Lynx is like a ticking time bomb. Back then, believe me or not, he was more ruthless. He killed without missing a beat. If he catches you snitching, you're dead. If you double cross him, you're dead. If you kill one of his boys, you're dead. You're lucky enough if you'll just get a bullet in your head. There are times he's not so forgiving. Torture the fuck out of you until you wish he killed you instead." Fabrizio took another drag of his cigarette, "Then his little Japanese bunny came and somehow, this kid managed to get through to the devil himself. He would lose his edge around Eiji. You'd be surprised at how Ash looks when he's around the kid. It's like he never once killed a person." 

There was a pause. 

"Believe it or not, that Japanese twink is making Ash Lynx tamer. He's still cruel, yes. But you will never believe the amount of people he has spared just because Eiji said so. The people who tried to harm the Japanese never did it again. Imagine meeting death himself but an angel said it wasn't your time yet." Fabrizio chuckled at the last part of his sentence but his features turned serious this time. 

"Do not touch Eiji Okumura." Fabrizio repeated, "That boy is everything to Ash Lynx— everything. He would go through hell and back for Eiji. His words are law and Ash is just a law abiding citizen. Whatever Eiji wants, Eiji gets. So if Eiji tells Ash to spare your life, he'll fucking spare your life believe me on this. But if someone harms Eiji, not even God could save you. You're on your own." 

"How can you be so sure, boss?" one of them hesitantly asked.

"Because I was in the same position once." Fabrizio answered almost immediately, "I was angry, you see. I thought Ash Lynx was one of Golzine's. So when I found out Eiji seemed important to Ash, I wanted to get to him in order to hurt the Lynx, just to send a clear message not to fuck with me. I was wrong. But somehow I was thankful I met Ash in that circumstance. I swear I thought I could see wars raging in this kid's eyes. I swore I could have seen Satan himself." 

There was a pause and the room was so quiet, you could probably hear a pin drop. 

"But Eiji spared me and you know why he did? Because he remembered me days before I even found out he was with Lynx. He remembered when I was helping him carry his bag full of groceries, can you fucking believe that?" Fabrizio laughed fondly at the memory, "Ever since then, I swore alliances with Lynx, I aided him, proved I was worthy of his trust. The men who refused to do so met their own fates and believe me, I could still remember their screams." 

There was a moment of silence and while Fabrizio took another drag of his cigarette and crushed the butt in the ash tray. 

"Don't touch Eiji Okumura. Don't even look at him funny. And if I hear any of you— and I mean  _ any  _ fucking one of you doing some shady shit, I will disown you so fast, you'll beg your mothers to take you back. And if I hear that any of you are planning anything stupid such as double crossing Ash or even taking Eiji away from him, I will kill you myself, mark my fucking words." 

Fabrizio knew his words got through when he saw the fear swimming in his men's eyes. With a wave of his hand, they dismissed them and reluctantly, they all got up and left and began to do some pending work. 

There was an unspoken rule amongst every gang members in New York City. 

**Rule #1:** _Stay loyal to your alliances._

**Rule #2** : _Do. Not. Touch. Eiji Okumura._

Ash Lynx may be the most powerful man in New York City, but Eiji had the power for Ash to do whatever Eiji wanted. What Eiji wants, Eiji gets. And that, itself is a power no one but the Japanese could hold.

It's ironic how oblivious Eiji is to the very power he holds over New York City. Because one wrong move on Eiji, could send the devil himself out of his cage.

And he won't be so forgiving.


End file.
